In data communication networks, devices such as routers or switches are often used to transfer data from a source to a destination. Some existing switching systems transfer data using switch fabrics with multiple bidirectional links by which data to be transferred may be received on an ingress link and switched to an egress link associated with a destination to which the data is being sent. These existing systems are typically configured statically, where a destination port is directly mapped to a particular egress link, in a particular physical location on the switch device. For example, a data frame addressed to “port 6” would always be switched to the same egress link on the switch device, and the same port would have the same location on every like switch device comprising the switch fabric. Limited bundling options have made it possible to associate groups of egress links with a single logical port, but the destination port typically is still directly mapped to the “bundle” of egress links. Such a configuration is inflexible, and may require complex printed circuit board (PCB) layouts and/or back plane designs that may increase production costs and hinder system performance. Furthermore, due to the static configuration constraints, the current systems typically offer limited bundling and scaling options. It would be desirable if switching systems could offer more flexible configurations and simpler physical layout. It would also be useful if the switching systems could provide more scaling options.